Black's Daughter
by crazy1person2you3been4warned
Summary: Bella isn't Bella Swan. She's really Sirius Black's daughter. She's what the wizards call Mother Nature. She's a total bad ass, in love with Harry and hates Edward Cullen. She's is some one to fear. Bye bye Bella Swan Hello Bellatrix Black. M for swearing and I'm paranoid. I except flames but not to harsh.
1. I'M BACK!

Hi! My name is Bellatrix Isabelle Black. I'm the daughter of Sirius Black. Now I get what you're thinking 'what about Bella?' Well news flash I'M PRETENDING! To be honest I think he's a total stalker, control freak. I mean he WATCHES me SLEEP! To me that's really creepy. I don't love Edweirdo never have never will. Well now I'm getting out of my truck **pretending** to stumble the real me I'm really graceful, beautiful, outgoing, LOVE shopping, intelligent. Oh I'm also a witch, the other chosen one but I was more in the shadows and I am the girlfriend of Harry Potter. So once Dickward leaves I'm out of here. "Bella can we go for a walk?" Ahh, vision Dickward leaves Bella in the forest dumping her. "Sure." He walks beside me and I pretend to stumble. Dickward catches me and gives me a crooked smile. He thinks it's sexy I think it makes him look like he's taking a crap. So he leads me to the forest and he turns to me. "We're leaving Bella." I'm jumping for joy on the inside but I thank merlin I have incredible acting skills. "Oh ok I'll get my stuff." He shakes his head. "No Bella I mean me and my family." I start getting teary. "But why Edward? I thought you loved me?" He shakes his head and replies "No Bella. You were just a toy. Why would I and my family date a **human**? You were just a toy." I was shaking in anger. Of course he thought it was sobbing. "But promise me one thing. Stay safe . . . for Charlie." And he left; Of course I knew he was watching so I whispered "Edward Cullen just made the mistake of his life. No one treats me like a toy." I go back to my house.

I see Charlie. Charlie is actually Charlie Weasley Ron's older brother. Excuse me let me explain. My best friends are Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and my boyfriend Harry Potter. Last year Moldyshorts returned and almost killed my boyfriend and me. When we returned Mad-eye moody turned out to be a deatheater that was impersonating him while he was in his trunk. Of course after the ideal I and Harry had a snog moment in the come-and-go room. So my Dad, Harry and Dumbledore thought it was too dangerous for me so they sent me to America. Then when I told Dumbledore about the vampires and one didn't have a mate he said I should pretend to be and see if they knew about the wizarding world. "Charlie was leaving!" I shouted, because I wanted to be packed and ready to go. I wrote a letter to Dumbles. _Dear Dumbles, the vamps know nothing I'm coming home. Sincerely Bella .B _I whistled for my phoenix. I gave her my letter and sent her off. I smiled and waved my wand. Everything was in place. I got a reply. _Bellatrix, Of course you can come back remember we're at your Dad's new place. Dumbledore. P.S Very funny. _ I smile and levitated my suitcase down the steps. I saw a Daily Prophet. Huh guess I need to talk to the team. I shrug and look for Charlie. "CHUCK IF YOU NOT DOWN IN 5 MINUTES I'M NEVER COOKING AGAIN AND YOU CAN DEAL WITH YOUR OWN BURNS!" I heard a thump and saw Charlie on the floor with his trunk. I grinned and said "Let's go. Athena." My phoenix is blue like the sea and the sky. Charlie grabbed my arm and we flamed to my grandparents place.

When we got there I heard my boyfriend yelling so I drop my glamour and popped in and I said "WHY IS MY CUTE BOY UPSET? WHO UPSET MY CUTE BOY?!" Harry's jaw dropped and 'Moine and Ron cowered they remembered my temper. I looked at my cute boy with the question hanging. Harry looked at the ground and mumbled "They didn't send me any letters." My hair went flaming red and my hands shook. The house shook for a bit then I screamed "**WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE TO HIM! ARE YOU HIS FRIENDS AT ALL? I MADE YOU PROMISE TO KEEP IN CONTACT WITH HIM TO MAKE UP FOR ME! DON'T YOU REMEMBER SECOND YEAR?" **I was shrieking now.** "I DON'T CARE IF DUMBLEDORE TOLD YOU, YOU COULDN'T! YOU STILL COULD OF TOLD HIM HOW MUCH YOU MISSED HIM OR HOW MUCH YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR HOGWARTS OR OR TELL HIM THE CURRENT PRANKS THE TWINS DID! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MENTION THE ORDER! YOU FAILED NOT ONLY HARRY BUT ME AS WELL! NO WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO WATCH HARRY I'LL KILL HIM WITHOUT MAGIC?"** Harry andthe rest were trying to calm me down somewhere the order came up and all of them were trying to stop me from getting thrown in Azkaban. Finally Harry decided to kiss me. Then what was a kiss turned into a snog which turned into me and him getting pulled apart. I just smirked and said "I get it from the best. Take the stage Dad!" Dad looked confused till he got what I meant. He looked torn between being furious and embarrassed. I went downstairs and saw the asswhole. I walked up to him and punched him in the face, hard. There was a loud snap and I looked at him with fury. "Paybacks a bitch. Remember that the next time you go slacking."

Everyone saw I broke his jaw and Dad had to be the responsible adult so he said "Sweetie why did you punch him?" I was thoughtful and smirked. "Because someone had to do it and I get first dibs because Harry's my boyfriend and like he protects me which am annoying but sweet. I protect him. For example I call being the first person to punch Moldyshorts. Oh and Fred George. You know I love you right?" They looked suspicious because that's what I say before convincing them to help me pull a prank. "Thank you because in first year when we had Quirrel?" Everyone had a dark look. "Well remember at Christmas you enchanted snowballs to hit the back of his head? Well you were hitting Voldemort in the FACE!" They paled while everyone (Except Molly) burst out laughing. I blanked out for a second and saw Umbrigde as a professor at Hogwarts. Then I saw Harry looking at me worried. "What did you see?" I sighed and said "Something that will make our lives more like a living hell." They looked curious. I ignored him and saw Kreacher.

For some reason he likes me as does my Grandma. "Miss has returned it is nice to see you again." I smiled and watched as he bowed. "Thanks Kreacher how's Grandma? Is she well?" He nods and smiles. I thank him again. I heard a crash and then Grandma's screeching. I ran down to her portrait and yelled "GRANDMA!" In a loving tone. "TRIXY! How are you dear back from America I see? Well how was it?"

I smiled and said "It was fine except for the fact there was a coven of vampires that ate animal blood. There were 3 pairs and one loner. I shouldn't have told Dumbledore because than I wouldn't have to listen to the order he gave. He told me I had to date the single one. I think he's a crazy stalker and a pansy. He watched me sleep, he kept going on how fragile I was and how he couldn't bare to lose me. Rubbish I think. Turns out his type can't be burnt by the sun oh no. It couldn't be that easy instead they SPARKLE! They can't die by stake not the only thing that can kill them is if they are ripped apart and set on fire. Things I can easily do. Then he decided to dump me but I don't care I mean I already have a boyfriend but if I was truly Isabella Marie Swan then I'd be heartbroken. I mean not only did he break her heart he tried to destroy it by saying I was a toy and just for their amusement. I didn't care about him but I liked other members of the family. So basically I had to pretend to date a git." She nods in sympathy and we start talking about other things. I told her how much I loved Harry and how I now punched 5 people because they insulted him or me.

I saw Kreacher and he told me my dinner was ready. I thanked him and went to the dining room. I saw Harry at the table and I sat beside him. Then he started talking to my Dad. I heard Molly shriek "NO HE IS JUST A BOY!" Then she and Dad started arguing then when she started insulting his parenting I stepped in. "ENOUGH!" There was silence. "Molly that was uncalled for. You're not the only who cares for Harry. You know I'll kill to keep him safe. But you're forgetting that this is his battle as well. I mean it Molly you can't keep babying Harry or everyone else. This war affects everyone. Voldemort killed my mom I had to watch her die begging him to spare my life. Begging him to take her and leave me alone. I saw him kill Lily begging him to spare Harry James trying to fight wandless trying to by enough time for our moms to escape. Voldemort laughed at his tries and I remember him trying to get our Moms to move aside he was showing them mercy which they didn't take. Me and Harry have been destined to kill Voldemort and no matter how hard you try we will always be in danger just because of a stupid prophecy. So stop trying to stop it you know he'll just figure out from me." Molly sighed in defeat and said "Fine Fred, George, Ginny and Ron out." I silently counted. 3. 2. 1. "What! How come they get to stay? We're of age! (Fred, George) I Harry gets to I get to he'll just tell me anyways right Harry? (Ron) No fair! I'm not a child! (Ginny) Wait a sec how does Bella know?" I smiled and said "Fred, George get to stay because their of age Ron might as well since Harry can barely keep a secret. Sorry Ginny your Mom gets to decide this one." She huffed and marched out of the room and slammed her door. Fred turned to me and asked "How come you get to boss them around and how come you already know what's happening?" I smile and said "You can't hide secrets from Mother Nature." They gapped at me and Harry looked confused and said "What do you mean Mother Nature?" Fred turned to Harry. "What she means by Mother Nature is a young witch that is by far the most powerful since the time of Merlin. She controls everyone's life if you're on her good side she'll let you live your own life but if not then she'll ruin your life. For example you know Fudge? Well if he doesn't brighten up he won't be minister anymore. Legends has it that she can control the elements, is a metamorphous, can talk to all animals, can turn into any animal and something else. . ." I shake my head at him and said "So close you forgot wandless magic, the ability to read and protect minds for example notice how Harry's having less nightmares? IQ of around 300 Oh and I had a 95% magic block till recently. And some other stuff." Harry looked at me with the same adoring eyes of course Fred and George decide to state the obvious. "You mean the past years were 5% of your magic core!?" I nod and they said "That means you're the most powerful witch ever!" I shrug and say "Shall we catch you up to date or have you keep telling me stuff I already know?" They blushed and nodded. "OK well Voldemort is building an army again. He's looking for his prophecy about you and him. Voldemort is using the stupidity of the ministry to get things done. Everything's getting blamed on Dad and the minister wants me to move back to my apartment in the ministry but I don't like his terms. Um there's going to be a person form the ministry. And I think that's it." Molly looked ready to explode. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST ASK HIM TO JOIN THE ORDER? NO! BECAUSE HE'S JUST A BOY!" I responded calmly. "Molly you aren't the only person that cares for Harry. But in no way is he **just** a boy. He became as mature as an adult when he could understand what was happening. He understood he had to beat Voldemort since he learned about the stone. So Molly stop talking like you're the only one that cares for his safety. I risked my life when I saw the cup was a portkey. I saved Cedric's life. I was the one that stopped them from killing us. You should realise by now that I love Harry more than my own life. Harry has a right to know what's happening. And no he doesn't have to join the bloody order. This is Harry's fight too so stop making him seem like a child and let him fight. This war will have children fighting and dying. You can't just say sorry sweetie your too young stay hidden and don't die. You're basically telling them to let them die without a fight. SO shut your mouth and instead of shielding him and multiplying his chances of dying let him know the knowledge he needs so he can live!" The Weasley's jaw dropped while Molly bent her head in shame. I turned to Harry and said "Want to know what Dumbles told me to do in the States?" He nods and I take his hand and take him to my room. "OK first things first Dumbles told me to date someone from the vampire coven I found and after a heated argument I started dating Dickward I mean Edward Cullen. The vampires drink animal blood and sparkled in the sun which I consider is a total rip off I mean I could have had him killed but any way the stalker started watching me sleep and I put on a spell that makes him think I sleep talk into what he wants for the first few nights. Then I decided to control myself so I could control my sleep talking. After a while I almost got crushed by a car, and raped. I and Dickward started 'dating'. He started going on about how weak I am compared to him and how he couldn't bear to lose me. I got hunted by an emo-vamp almost was changed and I started saying a bunch of bull shit and then on my fake b-day. His brother Jasper took a snap at me because of a paper cut. So he left me in the middle of a forest and told how I was a toy and how I really meant nothing to him. Well here was the members of the family. Carlisle was the head of the family and was a doctor yeah I know he was like a Father. Then there was Esme, She was the mother of the group. Also she was like the Mother I never knew. So it hurt when she left. Alice is like a pixie. She's small, cute and a force of nature. She loved shopping and could see the future based on peoples decisions, Jasper he was an emo he had problems with his blood lust and he could control/feel emotions around him. Dickward can read minds unless you know how to protect your mind. Rosalie was an ice bitch but because of what happened in her previous life you have to earn her trust but she was jealous because I could have children and she can't she loves shopping. Emmet is huge but he's like Hagrid, he doesn't know his own strength and he loves pranks. I liked them except Dickward. So Harry what I miss?" He took a breath and started telling my how nothing happened unless you count going in the forest to care for a giant life threatening. "HARRY! TRIXY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled and I grabbed Harry's hand and changed my hair to red like the Weasley's.

We walk down the steps and saw the Cullen's. "Shit." I muttered and Harry heard it and saw the Cullen's and growled. I turned to him and shouted "HARRY JAMES POTTER! DID YOU JUST GROWL!" Harry of course being as humble as he is blushed. I turned to the Cullen's. "What the fuck are you doing here you fucking pansies?" Harry snorted while my dad had no tack just let a bellowing laugh. I smirked and looked at Harry who nodded. "3.2.1." We said in unision. "WHAT ARE THOSE FILTHY HALF-BREEDS DOING IN MY HOUSE! YOU SHOULD ALL BURN TO HELL YOU FUCKIN LEACHES! YOU TRIED TO BREAK MY GRAND-DAUGHTERS HEART SO YOU WILL PAY MAY ALL YOU BE DAMNED TO THE FIREST DEPTHS OF HELL! Trixy dear remember if you need anything just ask the house it's in your possession." I smiled and yelled "LOVE YOU TO GRANDMA!" Sirius pouted and said "What the hell did you do to get her to like her?" I shrugged. "It's always different with the grandkids. Oh and Leaches stay the fuck away fro m me or I won't be held by my actions." Fred chuckled.


	2. Yelling and shouting

***Ok author talking, Thank you for the reviews and I will try to answer any questions you have for me, I will let you know if there's any voting going on. Thanks* $on with the story! $**

Chapter 2

So I and Harry were camping out in my room waiting for the adults to calm down. So we decided to snog a bit. After what seems like a short amount Ron knocked on our door and yelled to stop sucking our faces off and to get downstairs.

We pulled apart and I went to a mirror and used wandless magic to fix my hair and make-up. Harry frowned and said

"I forgot to tell you I have a trail because I used magic to protect me and Dudley from dementors." I started breathing in and out. I sighed and looked at Harry and said

"I'm coming with you." He sighs but nods and we go downstairs and went to the living room to see Dumbles, the Order and the Cullen's sitting. I saw 2 seats open one in the arm chair and the other beside Fuckward. I push Harry in to the armchair and sit on his lap.

Dumbles looked to me and asked

"Will you tell us what happened while you were away?" I chuckled awkwardly and rubbed my neck and said

"Well since you asked, can I say no?" Everyone chuckled; I did that a lot trying to find loop holes to get out of stuff. Dumbles said

"I'm sorry but no, I applaud you for trying." I grin cheekily and said

"Of course that's how I became Minnie's and Sev's favourite student." Dad looked at me in shock and said

"Your Snape's favourite student? How the hell did you do that?" I smile and said "A magician never reveals her secrets." Dumbles coughs and I smile sheepishly and I tell them all about Forks.

After that Edward pulls me from Harry and hugs me. I scream "HARRY SAVE ME!" Edward gets stupefied and I hide behind Harry and look at Edward when he was woken up. He looked hurt and said "Love, that day I was lying. I still love you we can be together again." I became really pissed off I mean who did he think he is to tell me stuff like that.

"First off, I'm not your love I never even fully loved you. I had a charm on me to make me the opposite of what I am. It was Bella Swan that fell in love with you not Bellatrix Black. Second off you left me in the fucking forest. No one would take you back after that. And Edward, to let you know you're a stalker, you are very controlling and you need to get laid.

The things I've done with Harry would make you faint. Also (I said this in 'vampire tone') I do things you can never imagine like drugs, drag racing the whole shebang the only thing I refused to do was sleep around but I lost my virginity at 14. So suck on that." Fuckward looked like he was torn between crying and being furious. I shrug it isn't my problem, Edward tried again

"B-but you love me." I snort and put my arms around Harry's neck and said

"Look pedophile I love Harry I have since I was 5 and in kindergarten when I first punched Duddykins in the Face for him. I'll make this very clear. I. Do. Not. Love. You. So drop it and go fuck Tanya or someone." His jaw dropped and he said

"But I love you." I snort and replied

"Yeah right I was just a toy right? A distraction some reason you found it reasonable to leave me in the damn forest. The same one you told me not to go in!" He winced and the rest of the Cullen family was growling but was soon cut off by Uncle Moony's growl. Oo Moony id out to play.

"You go anywhere near her and I'll rip you to shreds myself leaches understood?" They nod their heads fearfully. I chuckle and say

"Hey Moony how've you been?" He chuckles darkly and says

"Only you would act completely normal when a person's wolf came out." I laugh, and nod my head and stare into -normally brow- his amber eyes. He looks at me and say

"You've grown." I nod and shrug.

"It happens." He agrees and we all settle into a awkward silence when Remus woke up. "What happened?" Uncle Remus asked. "Moony came out because he felt like the leaches are threatening me." He nods and we start talking in our own conversations again.

Me and Harry start telling each other what we missed and new updates. When Mrs. Weasley told us to go to bed so Harry gave me a kiss goodnight and I went to a strangely dreamless sleep.

***yeah sorry it's short I know and so you know the time periods don't match up sorry. Now I have a question to ask you to vote on. Should Edward Either**

**1 go dark and ask Voldemort to give him Trixie in exchange for his services?**

**2 Except it and move on**

**3 Become a possessive bastard and try to get Trixie to go out with him at every chance**

**4 Get kicked out of Hogwarts and gets killed by a werewolf.**

**I'd like the votes to be ready by chapter 4 or 5 so around a month. Oh and sorry I took so long I had to figure out how to get another chapter on.**

_**Review! **_:D


	3. All in a days worth

**Thanks for the reviews and so far option 4 is ahead by 2 and a half. And 3 are one half. Now Sorry for the forgetfulness but I must sadly say. . . **

**I do not own twilight or Harry Potter. I just own Trixie and any character I come up with . . . *sobs***

**On with the story! :D**

**Trixie: Bipolar_**

Chapter 3

I wake up to see Edward staring at me. I scream, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ME SLEEP? STALKER, PEDOPHILE CHILD-LOVER. . ." (CP: The list goes on, carry on!)

Dad, Harry, Moony, Dumbledore (WTF) and everyone else comes rushing in to see me yelling at Edward. Harry sees me about to light him on fire so he rushes in to stop me.

"Baby, what you doing?" Harry asked me so I growl out. "About to set Fuckward on fire. Why what's new with you?"

Harry groaned and replied "Sweetie, you can't kill him. We need him for the war."

I pouted and said whining "But you want to too!" He chuckled and said

"There's a difference between wanting and doing. May I ask why you were trying to kill him?"

My frown turned into a glare at Fuckward and replied "I caught him watching me sleep." Everyone even Dumbles (that's a shock) were outraged.

Mrs. Weasley was going on about my privacy, Dumbles and the adults were saying how it was inappropriate, Dad and Moony were plotting how to kill Fuckward and Harry . . . well let's say we need to take cover for the explosion.

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING PEDOPHILE! AND A STALKER!**_

_**IF I FIND OUT ABOUT YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRL OR ACTING ANYWAY THAT I DESIDE IS PERVERTED I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A FUCKING STAKE! **_

_**DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU ********* ********* ***************** ******* **** ****** ***** ******** **********_ **(This is too much swear words for my poor innocent . . . computer well let's continue!) **_**FUCKTARD!"**_

Fucktard . . . huh I like it! Anyway Fucktard is nodding his head like a fucking puppy. I turn to Harry and almost moan. I fucking love it when he gets pissed off to protect me or something.

I start kissing Harry's neck in butterfly kisses. He calms down –Ahh- and looks conflicted. I kiss his jaw and whisper "Don't hurt yourself sweetie."

"T_T you injure me Trixie. I thought you love me." Harry cried, I frown and said "Harry I love you. How can you doubt that?" And I turned from him.

He wrapped his arms around me and said "Ah Baby you know I was just teasing. Please I'm sorry."

I giggled, and then I sighed. "5: 00am damn." Everyone minus the vampires minus Emmet burst out laughing.

I smirk and walk downstairs. Harry following me, I make him breakfast then get him his wizard suit or whatever.

I put on a professional dress and put my hair up in a bun and added some make-up and jewellery. I turn to see Harry trying to flatten his hair. I tsk and sigh "Come here."

I grab a come and but a tiny bit of jell in it. I combed it through and styled his hair to look like a professional yet a rebellious teenager. Strange combo I know.

We go with Arthur to the Ministry and get ready for court. We made it there and I took my seat by the Minister. I smirked at him and whispered "You really think I'd abandon my boyfriend? And really? Changing the times that's low even for you."

I could see Fudge sweat. I turned on my mask, the battle has started.

Fudge started questioning Harry.

"Is it true you used under-age magic?"

"Yes but-'

"Is it true you used it in the presence of a muggle?"

"Yes but-"

"Is it-

"That's enough!" I said loudly slamming my hand across the desk. Fudge flinched, I turned to Harry.

Harry Potter, why did you use under-age magic in front of a muggle no less?"

Harry could see I couldn't choose favourites so he spoke calmly.

"Yes I did use magic in front of a muggle but I did it in self defense."

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?" I questioned, Harry took a deep breath and started his story.

"I was at the park, when my cousin Dudley started teasing me about the fact I lost my parents even if he knew the reason why. I blew my top when he mentioned Cedric because that was still a sore spot for me.

I noticed the sky darkening and how things seemed to have frozen over. I pushed Dudley to get him running. We ran into an Ally way when a dementor swooped in on Dudley. It was preparing to kiss him. Another one came to me so I yelled expecto protronum. I saved my cousin and my lives."

As he finished Deloris decided to be the wench she is and said "Excuse me but it seems to me that you are saying that the ministry sent the Dementors after you. How outrage-

"That's enough Deloris! You did not have permission to speak. I can have you lose you place faster than you can say kitty cat." She shivered she knew what I'd do.

I stood up and started speaking. "It appears that someone sent Dementors after Harry Potter. Now unless it was someone from the ministry which I will find out, then it has to be the work of Voldemort." I paused as everyone gasped.

I looked at the jury.

"All who plead guilty?" 3 people raised their hands. "Everyone who plead innocent?"

The rest raised their hands. I nodded and spoke again "Harry Potter is released from his charges."

Harry and I left and went home.

~Later that day~

Harry and I were playing wizard's chess when Edward came running into the room and shoved flowers in my face.

"You said roses are your favourite flower so I picked you some." Fucky. . . HEY! I should call him Fucky because of how he's replaced my horror of Chucky the doll with himself! Anyway Fucky said hopeful.

I sighed, "Fucky" I saw Harry trying not to laugh. HE understands me. "My favourite flowers are Lilies not roses. I mean how cliché is that? So stop trying to win my favour. It won't work."

I said slowly like I was talking to a stupid child. Don't get me wrong I love kids it's just when they act stupid I can't stand them.

So me and Harry go back to our game. I look at Kreacher and smiled. "Hello Kreacher. How was your day today? Find any heirlooms?" Kreacher smiled at me and said "Hello Mistress, my day was very good mistress and I found one you would enjoy."

He pulls out a beautiful locket. He puts it around my neck. It was heart on a chain with roses going up the chains and a rose wrapped around the heart making it impossible to open.

I smile at Kreacher and say "Thank you it's lovely." He bows and leaves the room with a snap. I open the locket and heard whispering and realised that this was the Blacks famous answer necklace.

I smirk and look at Harry and say "I think I'll ace O. this year."

Harry looked confused but accepted my statement.

**CP: There another chapter done :D**

**Trixie: IT was like 3 pages long.**

**CP: DON'T DISS MY AWESOMENESS!**

**Trixie:*backing away* Did you take your pills?**

**CP: Pills? What Pills?**

**Everyone: We're screwed.**

**CP: I'll take the pills if they review or you'll have to see all my ideas in my head since this is a very detailed imagination thingy. ;D**

**Everyone: Review! PLEASE! T_T**


	4. I gotta get back to Hogwarts :P

**CP: twinkles, tickles, wrinkles and . . . PICKLES!**

**Trixie: What? What do you need? -_-'**

**CP: I NEED PICKLES! ^_^**

**Harry: There are pickles bye your laptop. _**

**Edward: Hey what's up? :D**

**CP: HOW DARE YOU ENETER MY FORTRESS! PICKLES ATTACK!**

***giant pickles are attacking Edward***

**Everyone: -_-'**

** Edward: *tied in a chair* Help me! **

**CP: *holds up a flame thrower, everyone sweat drops.* Say hello to Precious!**

**Draco decided to stop being a git and do one thing right . . . how Gryffindor**

**Draco: CP . . . youdon'towntwilightorharrypotter.**

**CP: WHAT!*burns Draco -_0***

**Draco: Ouch.**

**CP: HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!**

**Alice gets weird glaze look thingy.**

**Alice: Every story has 2 sides**

**CP: That's it you're going doowwwwwwwwnnnnnnn**

**Trixie: CP is currently flaming Alice's clothes while her hellhound . . . or whatever it is destroys her credit cards. Alice is in shock. Do not worry; I have my cell phone in case someone need to go to the hospital or cemetery when this blows over. On with the story :D**

Chapter 4

I woke up and picked up my trunk. Good thing I did this last night. And walked downstairs and ate breakfast while watching the madness. Soon I was rushed to the car and we went to the station.

I put a glamour spell on Dad to make him look like a golden retriever. He glared at me; I started snickering and whispered to Harry "I guess he doesn't like yellow." We started snickering glancing at Dad.

I smile and said "Come on Daisy; stop acting like that or I'll get you nurtured." Dad twitched. Ron and 'Moine were laughing and then we said goodbye and went on the train. I saw Harry gasp and turned to see nothing.

I pull Harry into a compartment. I look at him and say "Ok what was that about?" He told me about Voldemort. I groan and wave my hand. "Harry you really need to learn how to use Occlumency."

I told him shaking my head. I look at him and I kissed him and say "Don't worry so much he won't get any of us." He smiled shakily at me and said "Thanks babe, I love you so much." I smile at him and say I love you too"

We lean in and Harry gently put his lips down on mine and he swiped his tongue against my bottom lip silently asking for permission. I granted him entrance, as we start to get heavy. Ron burst through the door.

We glare at him before sitting down. 'Moine sits down and looks at us. "How are you guys?" She asks me, and I look at Harry and we do a silent conversation before I answer.

"We've been great except for the fact that we have to have a cough bitch cough at our school. There's one every year!" They laugh at me and I go pouting.

So we decide to talk for a bit when Draco came strutting into our compartment. "Hello Potter." I look at him in shock and said "Draco, sweetie. You have to stop strutting, you look gay."

His head whipped to me and his eyes widen and said "I thought that you were at America." I looked at him and replied "And I thought I was related to a git turned out he's a pussy."

He shook his head at me and replied "Crude as always." I looked at him and asked "Are we drunk?"

He looked very confused by that and replied. "No?" I was confused "But why am I not killing you? I mean the only time we had a conversation like this was in 3rd year and someone slipped us fire whiskey. Oh well, _jelly legs_" **(A/N I forgot most of the spells or how to spell them so I'll make it up as I go sorry.)**

When he fell down with the jinx I pushed him out and closed the door. And turned to see the gang looking at me strangely and I asked "What!" 'Moine replied with "'Are we drunk?' Seriously!" I nod my head and sit down and take a nap.

When I woke up I saw us in a carriage. I looked at Harry and asked "Where are we?" He looked at us and said " We are on our way to Hogwarts." I nod and just look at the scenery. After we went in I saw Umbitch and groaned.

I started mumbling "Why, why? Who the hell did I piss off? If it was for that time when I gave Snape shampoo that one time I said sorry!" Ron started laughing at me, I kicked his shin and said "Ron shut it. This isn't the time. We got the Ministry on our ass."

**That** shut him up. So after the speech, which included Mrs. Umbitch interrupting Dumbledore, and treating us like children, we had ate and went to bed. Boring day huh?

**Ok Short chapter I know but really, it was hard coming up with something to get them to Hogwarts. Anyway, I got a review that asked me****_ Why doesn't Trixie kill Moldyshorts herself?_**

**Yes I know Trixi Mary-Sue but if you remember Harry was a horcrux and if Voldemort didn't kill him willingly then he'll just keep coming back, SO I made Trixie a Mary-Sue to keep Harry's ass safe. Even if she get's mad that she can't kill Snake-man.**

**Trixie: Ahhh, I can't kill Voldie?**

**CP: Nope. J**

**Trixie: Why! (-_-')**

**CP: I just explained why!**

**Trixie:0_0 oh.**

**CP: REVIEW :P **


	5. Flashback

***Well hello. I am deeply sorry for taking so long. Sadly I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I only own Trixie *I want a divorce* # Don't leave me! # I have decided to do 1, 3, and 4. In that order except Edward gets killed a different way . . . maybe.**

**CP: Searching. Searching on the internet. On days are hot and days are cold on the internet. Writing, reading and chatting to you too! I guess there's nothing better for me to do!**

**Trixie: Did you just do the swimming pool song only with the internet?**

**CP: Yep J**

**Trixie: -_-**

**CP: On with the chapter!**

Chapter 5

I woke up to Lavender screeching. I shot up and looked at her. "SHUT UP BITCH! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" She just glared at me till I pulled out my wand. She paled real fast and started to get ready quietly. I looked at the clock and frowned. 6:00 am might as well get ready.

So as I'm getting ready I look to see 'Moine getting up and starting her day. I waved my wand and my hair was in a high pony tail, black and curled. It also went to my waist. When I was done I went to the common room and waited and waited and waited till 6:30am hit and I bellowed "GET UP YOU LAZY ASSES IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST AND IF YOUR NOT DOWN IN 5 MINUTES I'M GONNA GET YOU DETETION!" Everyone came running. The gang and I went to breakfast.

As we got our schedules I felt someone glaring at me. I turned to see Umbitch looking at me with pure hatred. I just gave the middle finger and kept walking. Ignoring her horrible shriek. I looked at my schedule and groaned. I turned to Harry and asked "Harry. What did I do to deserve Potions with Slytherins, DADA with Umbitch and Ancient Runes?"

He smiled at me and said "I don't know ask Hermione." I turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow and she replied to my silent question. "It's because Sirius somehow managed to produce a child which a) has a temper, b) has a habit of making people faint (THAT WAS ONE TIME AND SHE WAS PISSING ME OFF!) c) Also you have an insane ability to make someone hate your entire being or love to smithereens in less than 5 minutes." All of us are just staring at her outside the potions classroom. "What?" She asked before walking inside. I turn to Harry and Ron and asked "I'm I really- "Yes." They cut me off. I pout, Harry gives me a quick kiss and my mood brightens.

In potions we were working on the sleeping draught and mine was working perfectly. Now I know that I complained about potions but the only reason why I hate it is how Snape picks on Harry. I glance at Harry to see him struggle with his potion. Sometimes I hate being good at this stuff. That's why I take Ancient Runes. It's something I struggle with same with the writing stuff.

After potions we got DADA.

I stared Umbitch down, when she came into our classroom. I glared heavily that she flinched slightly. She put on that flower shrivelling fake sweet smile of hers that makes me want to throw up. She hands out textbooks that are for like 5 year-olds. I see Hermione raising her hand and I want to say '_don't do it'_ but I can't so I'll just watch this fall out.

"Yes?" Umbitch pointed to 'Mione. 'Mione lowered her hand and said "There's nothing about learning spells." Umbitch gave a chuckle saying "Learning spells? Why would you need to learn anything about defensive spells in my classroom?" Of course Harry says "Oh I don't know how about. . . Lord Voldemort." Shrieks and gasps. Umbitch's smile became strained. "Now you may have heard that the Dark Lord has risen but let me tell you. **That. Is. A. Lie**!" Of course that made Harry's temper rise. "No it's not! I fought him!" Umbitch is trying to control her classroom, "Hand!" I say he's about to go in for the kill so I intervened.

"Professor Umbi- Umbrigde. While Harry was stating his opinion I think I should remind you about the Deatheaters at large that escaped from Azkaban and Greyback. The Ministry seems to forget that while there is no Voldemort-gasps- there are still plenty of dangers we need to protect ourselves from. Like the escapees, rapists =, murderers, Knockturn ally. Those are just a few examples. So if someone attacks for galleons and we can't protect ourselves I know who to sue." Umbitch's colour went pale and she stuttered. Then she fell silent. I continued

"Also there is always danger, whether it be our fears, a psychopath or a random being in the wrong place at the wrong time, we need to know how to defend ourselves for the future. We only have three more years left to learn, some 2 or 1. And we only know enough to be able to last a few minutes in these situations. Except Harry of course and people who practice in their spare time. Because Professor, the Ministry doesn't write O. they only prepare us. So I ask you, are you really risking our lives? We need to know this if we want the jobs we want. Or you might have to deal with the Parents."

Umbitch was pale and stuttering, the students whispering and Harry is glowering. I love being me. After class me and Harry go to the lake. We sit under our tree where Harry first asked me to be his girlfriend.

_I was wearing my jumper and looked at Harry who was nervously standing in front of the lake. It was the beginning of the year on Halloween night. We just found out about the Tournament and how Harry is forced to compete. I of course stood by him. Anyway Harry was nervously looking at the ground. I looked at him confused. "Harry? What's wrong? Did something happen? Who do I have to ki-"_

_He cut me off with a small smile and said "Nothing is wrong Trix, Just my nerves." I nod and gave him a hug. When I pulled back Harry cleared his throat and looked down at me (I was so bloody short!) and said "Do you Bellatrix Isabelle Black, give me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I was shocked but then I snapped out of it and leaned up to kiss him lightly. He blushed pink and smirked and said "I guess it's a yes?" _

It was hard. We were together for a year than ripped away from each other brutally. I looked up at him from my place in his lap and he looks down while petting my hair. 'Mione said that she wouldn't be surprised if we got married after school. We were both 16 right know. I know for sure that everyone is betting on it. I just stood up one time Harry was late and said I got half the profits and man did it cause a reaction. Back to Harry. He looked seriously pissed off.

I brush some hair out of his eyes and look at him searching his eyes.

HPOV

As she looked in my eyes I felt like she was searching my soul. She opened her mouth and said "Harry, I get what you're going through but you're not really doing anything other than yelling at people." When I went to protest she shushed me. . . SHE shushed me! "I understand that you don't know anything else so I will help you. You need proof other than what happened two years ago. This is where the saying Ignorance is bliss because that is what this is. People are desperate to ignore the threat in hope it will disappear and the threat is hoping that they stay ignorant so he can't get caught." I looked at her in shock. She sits up and raps her petite arms around me and pulled me to her in a comforting hug.

"Harry, I know its hard feeling all this pressure and me not being able to help you last year but I'll tell you what I told you in forth year and what I tell myself all the time. People that care don't matter and the People that matter don't care. I will help you all the way. I'll get you your allies and I will be by your side saving the world like it's written in the fates." She gently kisses me and goes back to comforting me. I love how when I just need to cry she'll be there. I remember in second year on that the night my parents died when she comforted me.

_I was staring at the fire in the common room around midnight. Going over everything that has happened and how everyone looks up to me except Trixie she looks at me like an equal. I heard a sound and reeled around to see Trixie looking at me in her night gown. She may be small but she is so smart, and while she has a temper no other she gives everyone a chance of doubt. She is even friends with her cousin Draco to a point. She sat beside me on the couch and just looked at me. I got uncomfortable and fidgeted. She just looked at me and finally she said "Let it out." I looked at her in confusion; she clarified "Let it out, let out the anger, the sadness. Let out the betrayal, the doubt. Cry until you can't cry no more. Morn your parents you already have only to have them ripped from you again. It's unhealthy to keep t bottled. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I promise and if I die I will watch over you from the afterlife." And with that I was sobbing, luckily she put a silencing charm on us. I was sobbing and screaming. I was letting it out. All Trixie did was hold me, she didn't give me false hopes just gave me the facts. The fact she was here and not going anywhere. After that night we had a bond. We were each other's support. When she found out how she was different I comforted her. Because as strong as she is still a little girl who wants her family. At least she go her Dad. Anyway that was the day I realised I was hopelessly in love with Trixie._

Now Trixie is helping know I'm not alone and she even said if I try that shit about me not being safe she'd feed me my balls. A guy always backs off when his manly bits are threatened.

**Well thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ****_so_**** long. It's just that I suffer from migraines and you don't want a crappy chapter. **

**CP: Well Trixie has been renewed. :D**

**Trixie: I'm not a Fucking library card!**

**CP: I know but if I left you for to long you would be to old and would be fired and would never have known you.**

**Trixie: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!**

**Peter: I want to visit!**

**CP: Maybe! Be thankful your mentioned!**

**Peter: Okay.**

**Edward is using his last arm to try to crawl to safety in other words out CP's ear. **

**CP: NO You don't!**

***Fighting***

**CP: Precious!**

**Edward: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**God of War (aka Jasper):**_ Review_


	6. AN

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I hate myself for doing this but, I don't want you to hold your breath waiting for my updates. I told myself I would never make a A/N but I can't help myself. Now as my followers from Black's Daughter, I have been suffering from migraines since September 2012. Now I've been to a lot of Docter appointments and we think we found why I've been having them. Now until I know more or they stop I will be putting my stories, as much as this pains me. . . on hold. *muffled sob*. I will****_ not_**** be stopping my stories. Now not only have I been getting headaches my school teachers and principals are being jerks about my attendance record. So I will probably not update till end of June or beginning of July. I'm sorry.**

**A very stressed writer,**

**-CP**


End file.
